Untitled Geschichte
by Alliccya Zoldyck
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan Gon seorang pemuda yang tampak berusia 14 padahal aslinya ia pemuda berusia 201 tahun (what? pemuda?) dengan Killua... seorang pemuda berumur 14 tahun perjalanan berliku-liku pun dimulai! warn: genderbend fo Kurapika, YAOI
1. Chapter 01: Wiedervereinigung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alliccya Zoldyck Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untitled Geschichte

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama, Adventure

Language: Indonesian-German

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 01: Wiedervereinigung

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

CHECK THIS OUT

Chapter 01: Wiedervereinigung

**Edinburgh, Germany**

**01 January 2213**

Di sebuah taman tampaklah sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan ujung kehijauan yang sedang menggerutu, nggak ada angin enggak ada hujan ia malah asyik menggerutu

"Che! Apa maksud orang tua itu? Kenapa aku diikutin Ujian Hunter!" gerutunya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya 5 cm, ia berjalan menuju sebuah base camp yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tempat tinggal sementara para peserta ujian hunter sebelum menjalani ujian dan selama menjalani ujian

"Selamat datang Gon-kun…" Sapa seorang kakek-kakek yang mungkin sudah sangat-sangat-sangat tua

"Hn… aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang akan menyapaku saat aku tiba di tempat ini hm… Netero-san?" kata pemuda berambut hitam dengan ujung kehijauan yang bernama Gon ini sambil memasuki gedung base camp

"Ini kunci kamarmu Gon-san" kata seorang gadis canti sambil memberikan sebuah kunci kamar berlabel 405

"Hn… Sankyu!" kata Gon dengan nada datar lalu pergi meninggalkan lobby base camp

Wiedervereinigung

**Gon's Room**

**01 January 2213**

**01:00 PM**

**Gon's POV**

'Haa~~h capainya! Setelah berjam-jam perjalanan dari Berlin ke Edinburgh ini!' kurebahkan tubuhku pada salah-satu ranjang yang ada disana, kenapa aku katakan salah satu? Karena disini ada dua buah ranjang

'Knok knok knok'

Sial! Baru aja mau tidur udah ada yang ngetuk pintu! Aku pun bangun dari ranjang dengan gontai menuju pintu

"Hai` Doushitano?" Tanyaku malas namun tetap saja tak bernada

"Ini ada orang baru dikamar anda, semoga anda bisa berteman baik dengannya, silahkan kesini Kurapika-san" What? Kurapika? Baka! Dia kan sudah….

'N…Nani!?' batinku shock tanpa expresi? Setahuku Kurapika itu COWOK! Ah~~ pasti namanya saja yang Kurapika

"Moshi-moshi, watashi wa Kurapika desu, yoroshiku Gon-san" Kata Kurapika sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan

"Hn… salam kenal juga…" kataku sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis bernama Kurapika yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar

'Gila! Masak aku disuruh sekamar ama cewek! hiii~~' Batinku ngeri tapi tak bernada (?), akupun pergi menuju taman, ya~ mumpung aku sudah nggak ngantuk mending ketaman. Tempat yang paling tenang se base camp

Wiedervereinigung

**Hunter Base Camp's Park**

**01:00 PM**

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang berada di taman, katanya tempat ini sangat strategis untuk para pencari ketenangan. Akupun duduk dibangku taman itu sambil menghirup udara yang sangat segar, namun belum ad beberapa lama aku mulai merasakan keberadaan orang lain. Aku pun langsung membuka mataku dan melempar sebuah pisau kesebuah semak-semak

"Dare ka?!" Kataku sambil memasang kuda-kuda dengan dua bilah pisau di tangan

"Hu… huwa~ go…gomen! Gomen!" aku mendengar suara seseorang yang seertinya ketakutan, belum ada lima menit sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik semak tersebut. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas siapa dia, rambut platinum-blondenya yang halus itu

'Dareka? Ano hito…?' batinku sambil kembali duduk di bangku taman, dia ikut pula duduk disampingku tanpa ijin, dasar tidak sopan

.

.

.

.

Hening selama lima menit

.

.

.

"Hei! Namaku Killua, namamu siapa?" sapanya memecah keheningan sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Namaku Gon, Gon Freecss. Salam kenal Killua…. Zoldyck" jawabku sambil menerima uluran tangan

"Eh dari mana kau tahu kalau aku bermarga Zoldyck?" tanyanya dengan nada kaget, dia menatapku dengan tatapan 'dari-mana-kau-tau-itu?'

"Karena kau mirip dengan 'nya', hah ya sudah kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, jaa~ aku pergi dulu" kataku masih tak bernada sambil berjalan pergi dari taman, entah kenapa aku merasa terganggu jika berada didekat pemuda bernama Killua tersebut

Wiedervereinigung

**End of Gon's POV**

**Gon and Kurapika's Room**

**Kurapika's P.O.V**

'Jadi diaya… persis seperti yang dikatakan _Sosen_[1] padaku dimimpiku' gumamku sambil berjalan kearah jendela

'_**Benarkan? Dia imut kan? Namun ingat ia berumur 201 tahun, jangan sampe kamu tertipu ama tubuhnya'**_tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang mengganggu pendengaranku, akupun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati roh leluhur yang berada disampingku

'So…_Sosen_! Kenapa _Sosen_ bisa ada disini?' batinku sambil melihat sosok leluhurku yang sudah hidup 200 tahun lebih

'_**Tentu saja aku bisa ada disini, karena jiwa kita terikat. Dimanapun dirimu berada… aku akan selalu ada didalam rantaimu itu' **_Kata _Sosen_ sambil menatapku dengan tatapan 'Tentu saja aku bisa'

"Haa~h, dasar _Sosen_! Bikin kaget saja, ngomong-ngomong bisakah anda ceritakan lagi tentang temanmu itu?" tanyaku

'_**Hmm… Okay, kita bicarakan ini di taman bagaimana?' **_Tanya _Sosen_

"Ok" akupun keluar diikuti _Sosen_ dibelakangku

'Sepertinya teman _Sosen_ bukanlah orang yang lemah, kata _Sosen_ dia adalah pengguna nen terhebat yang masih hidup dengan ukuran yang sama saat terakhir kali ia mempelajari nen, aku harus berhati-hati' batinku sambil berjala keluar kamar, aku melihat pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamar, seperti biasa tanpa expresi dan terdapat aura biru keunguan…. Eh?

'Chotto! Seharusnya auranya berwarna kecoklatan? Kenapa sekarang jadi biru keunguan? Kuso! Dia bisa merubah warna auranya! Dia benar-benar hebat' batinku sambil menatap kearah pintu kamarku dan dia

"Huft! Temanmu itu sangat hebat _Sosen_! Setahuku hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa mengubah warna auranya dengan sekejap, orang lain mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu namun itu mungkin akan mengambil waktu yang sangat lama mungkin 3 sampai 4 tahun, namun orang ini bisa melakukannya kurang dari sehari" Gumamku sambil terus berjalan menuju tempat yang dituju, taman

.

.

.

.

Ditaman aku melihat ada orang yang duduk disana, Sial! Aku keduluan, namun aku lihat kesamping _Sosen_ sangat kaget

'**Gon…. Dia sudah bertemu… dengannya kah? Apa orang itu baru saja bertemu dengan Gon?'** Batin _Sosen_ yang ada disampingku

"Hm? Dare?" tanyaku

'_**Killua… Killua Zoldyck' **_ Jawab _Sosen_

"Hmm… Killua? Apa dia juga teman _Sosen_?" Tanyaku

"_**Killua… ya tentu saja ia temanku, namun Killua yang kumaksud sudah meninggal 180 tahun yang lalu" **_Jelas _Sosen_, heeeeee~~~h? 180 tahun yang lalu? gila! Aku pasti belum lahir saat itu

"Oh~ Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!" akupun menarik _Sosen_ kesana, aku melihat sekeliling. Banyak orang-orang yang menatpku aneh karena merarik angin

'Gawat! Aku lupa kalau ga ada orang yang bisa lihat _Sosen_!' batinku malu, akupun melepaskan pegangan tanganku dari _Sosen_ dan bersikap kayaknya orang biasa, dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana bocah yang kata _Sosen_ bernama Killua tersebut, aku pun sampai disana

"Hm… bolehkan saya duduk disamping anda?" tanyaku sopan

"Hm… tentu saja gadis berpakaian jadul" Jawabnya ga sopan

'**Sama saja dengan Killua yang dulu, mengatai pakaian yang kita pakai itu jadul' **Batin _Sosen_

.

.

.

.

Hening lagi

"Hmmm… Hai… namaku Kurapika Kuruta, namamu siapa?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan

"Killua… Killua Zoldyck salam kenal Kurapika-Neechan!" Enak saja dia panggil aku Neechan, dia pikir aku ini Neechannya apa?!

"Hm… Ne salam kenal! Semoga kita bisa menjadi kawan baik!" kataku lalu hening lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm… Neechan?" Tanyanya

"Doushita no Killua-kun?" Aisshh aku benar-benar jadi kaya' kakaknya sekarang!

"Apa Neechyan tau pemuda bernama Gon itu? Dia aneh ya?" Tanyanya

"Ya… dia sangat aneh…" jawabku

"Namun… Entah kenapa… Aku merasa sangat tenang, aku juga merasa tidak asing dengan Gon, entah kenapa ya namun aku merasa sudah sangat… mengenalnya" Jelas Killua sambil menatap langit mendung

"Hm Killua-kun, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, sekarang sudah mau hujan" ujarku sambil mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke base camp

Wiedervereinigung

**First Exam Place**

**Zaban City**

**Gon's P.O.V**

'Sial… hari ini hari pertama ujian hunter ya?' batinku sambil memasuki tempat ujian yang sama seperti dulu, hanya saja aku hanya bertiga. Kenapa bertiga? Aku dimasukkan kedalam Teamnya Killua dan Kurapika,sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu satu orang lagi

"Eum… apa kalian kekurangan orang? Kalau iya aku ingin masuk ke team kalian" Tanya seorang pemuda bertampang tua berpakaian a`la orang yang mau ke kantor

"Eum tentu, namamu siapa?" Tanya Killua

"Leorio… Leorio Paladiknight" Jawab pemuda yang bernama Leolio itu sambil berjabat tangan dengan 'Killua' namun entah kenapa aku tidak suka

'Hei! Kau kenapa sih Gon! Kenapa kamu yang ga suka kalau 'Killua' berjabat tangan dengan Leolio itu! Diakan bukan siapa-siapamu' batinku sambil menutup mataku

"Kau kenapa Gon?" Tanya 'Killua' yang ada di sampingku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan bodohnya

"Ie… ga kenapa-kenapa" jawabku sambil berjalan menuju kearah semua team berkumpul

.

.

.

.

'Ini benar-benar mirip… tapi kenapa?' batinku sambil memandang semua teman seteam ku

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Masih pendek ya? Mungkin aku akan perpanjang di Chap depan! ^^

Balas Review

Killua: Ji Rouka-san, Arigatou buat reviewnya! *sweet smile* Author akan berusaha lebih maksimal

Alliccya: betul kata Niichan! Sekali lagi Makasi buat reviewnya!

Gon: Shina Kurta Arigatou buat ripiunya Shina-chan! Review lagi ya~~

Kurapika (Fem!): untuk CherryNamiHazel Makasih banget buat reviewnya ya Cherry-san *bow* saya akan berusaha menjadi char yang paling Good!

Untuk penambahan aku akan membuat 1 fanfic (Crossover) D. Gray Man ama HunterXHunter

Bagusnya judulnya apa?

Yang punya ide kasih tahu di kolom Ripiu ya Atigatouu~~

Sign

Alliccya Zoldyck the Nen Imitator


	2. Chapter 02: The Beginning

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alliccya Zoldyck Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untitled Geschichte

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama, Adventure

Language: Indonesian-German

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 02:The Beginning

.

.

.

.

Summary: "Nakama? Uso da… Kimi boku no nakama nanka ja nai…" / "Ano hito… Boku no Killua ga nanka ja nai" / Ujian Keempat akan segera dimulai! "Aku bakal lawan Pro Hunter…" Chapter 2: The Beginning

Note ["…."]: ngomong pake microphone

.

.

.

.

.

CHECK THIS OUT

**1****st**** Exam place**

**Kurapika's pov**

"Eum! Tentu saja! Namamu siapa?" Tanya Killua sambil menatap pemuda yang entah kenapa sangat aku kenal, namun aku tidak ingat…

"Namaku Leorio… salam kenal, eum?"  
"Killua" Jawab Killua tiba-tiba

"Ah… Nee salam kenal Killua" kata orang yang bernama Leorio, akupun menoleh kearah Gon yang sudah pergi duluan, aisshh anak itu main ninggalin aja! Yaudahlah gue seret aja ni dua orang pake benang Nen (emang bisa?), namun kenapa aku kayak kenal sama orang yang bernama Leorio ini, juga aku kok merasa ada aura mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuh orang tua itu - Gon - mungkin dia ga suka Killua deket ama Leorio, eh? Kenapa gue jadi ngurusin tuh kakek tua (Gon) mau dia kesel kek engga kesel kek tetep aja tanpa EXPRESSI alias DATAR dan yang terpenting team gue harus lulus ujian hunter ini! S'mangat!

**The Beggining**

**2****nd**** Exam Place**

**Kurapika's P.O.V**

Yosh! Ujian pertama sudah selesai, disinilah kita sekarang bersama 61 team yang tersisa, di Biska Forest Park setelah melewati lorong yang panjang yang tak berujung dan hutan kabut yang kabutnya ajigileeee putih banget -_- akhirnya kita sampai di tempat tujuan, Satotsu-san pun sudah pergi duluan karena dia hanya menjadi pengawas ujian pertama dan pengawas ujian keduanya bukan dia, tapi katanya semua team boleh beristirahat sebentar

"Nee Kurapika…?" panggil Gon, akupun menatap si kakek tua yang ternyata sedang mengutak-atik laptopnya

"Ada apa?" tanyaku malas, dia kalau bicara tak pernah bernada! Kayak orang mati rasa saja, atau jangan-jangan dia memang mati rasa?

"Apa kau bisa **masak**?" Astaga naga bonar jadi 2008 (?) masak dia nanyaknya yang aneh aneh! Ya jelaslah gue bisa masak! Secara kan gue ini perempuan!

"Hmm… tentu saja aku bisa masak kakek tua" 'Bletak!' tiba-tiba sebuah batu melayang kearahku, yak!

"Aku ini masih muda! Enak aja bilang kakek!" marah Gon tanpa nada, -_- aneh… mana ada orang marah tanpa nada

"Hahahaha sudahlah, sudahlah jangan berteman" kata Killua ngaco

"KAMI BUKAN SEDANG BERTEMAN! TAPI BERANTEM!" teriakku kesel, akupun mulai ancang-ancang untuk menjitak kepalanya dengan sangat keras, namun…

"Ittai!" aku meringis kesakitan, kenapa aku yang kesakitan, akupun menatap kearah Gon yang memegang pisaunya, '!' aku menatap darah yang keluar dari tangan kanan yang baru saja akan menjitak Killua (sadis pisan… baru mau jitak udah keduluan dilempar pisau -_-)

"Kurapika! Tanganmu nggak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Tanya Killua panik, Akupun mulai merasakan Aura kasih (?) yang keluar dari tubuh Gon, apa dia nggak suka Killua memperhatikanku?

"Ekhem! Minna… semua sudah masuk kedalam, ayo kita masuk juga!" Kata Leorio sambil berjalan menuju tempat ujian kedua dilaksanakan

"Kenapa sama?" tanya Gon sambil memasuki halaman Biska Forest Park

"Tidak ada yang berbeda dari dulu" lanjutnya tanpa nada

"Hua~~ kenapa banya peralatan memasak! Apa ujian kedua ini topiknya memasak! Huaaa~~ aku tidak bisa memasak~~" rengek Killua sambil menjambak rambutnya, sementara Gon hanya bisa menatap Killua dengan tatapan : 'Kayaknya Killua yang 180 tahun yang lalu nggak selebay ini…' whatttt~~~ ya iya lah begok! Masa mau nyamain Killua yang ini sama Killua yang itu (180 tahun yang lalu)

"Gon…? Apa… kamu bisa memasak?" tanya Killua yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Gon

"Aku bisa buat pancake dan pasta" What~? Lumayan juga ini anak

"Aku juga bisa buat Chokorobokun" tampak dengan jelas sekarang wajah Killua berbinar-binar mendengar kata Chokorobokun, kayaknya Killua ini suka Coklat

"Hua~ Chokorobokun~" gumamnya sambil berpose imut tapi jadinya amit-amit (Kurapika langsung dibunuh fansnya Killua yang bejibun termasuk Alliccya)

["Moshi-moshi minna sama"] Semua orang menoleh kearah seorang gadis berambut biru teal

["Tema ujian kali ini adalam memasak, namun sebelum ujian dimulai biarlah saya memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Menchi dan yang dibelakang saya itu Buhara"] katanya sambil menuju sebuah sofa dan duduk diatasnya

["Yang kalian harus masak sekarang adalah….. BABI PANGGANG!"] semua orang chengo mendengar perkataan Buhara, salah satu Examiner, akupun kaget, aku memang bisa masak… tapi kalo manggang BABI? Nggak bisa!

"Leolio… kamu pasti bisa buat Babi panggang kan?" Tanya Gon pada Leorio yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat

"Nggak usah khawatir kalo gitu! Aku yakin kita pasti pasti bisa!" Kata Killua bersemangat, ya juga ya… kan pake sistem team… haaah~ syukurlah

["Satu team diwajibkan membuat satu porsi besar babi panggang dengan makanan pembuka berupa… SUSHI"] lanjut sang juri berambut biru teal ini

["Second Exam… STARRRTTTTT~~!"] Semua peserta lari tunggang langgang mencari babi panggang… ya nggak semua sie karena satu orang dari setiap team harus tetap diam untuk membuat sushinya, ya disini aku sekarang~ sendiri… haaa~~~h

**End of Kurapika's P.O.V**

Sekarang Gon dan Kawan-kawan sedang mencari babi yang dimaksud, Leorio dan Killua terlihat serius mencari babi-babi tersebut sedangkan Gon hanya memperhatikan Killua dan Leorio

"Great Stamp…" kata Gon tiba-tiba yang dengan jelasnya memancing perhatian Killua

"Hah? Apa itu Great Stamp?" tanya Killua

"Great Stamp babi yang paling terkenal didunia, mereka memiliki hidung yang besar dan keras yang bisa menerbangkan apapun yang ia seruduk, parahnya dia adalah karnivora…" Jelas Gon sambil mulai berjalan

"Aku tahu dimana tempat mereka berkumpul… kita hanya perlu memukul dahinya yang lembut saja" Gon menatap Killua dengan tatapannya yang seperti biasa tanpa expressi

"Ohhh…. Ikuzo!" Kata Killua sambil menyusul Gon ke kandang para babi, ujian kali ini pasti seru

.

.

.

.

**Skiippu**

**Hunter Base Camp**

**Killua no P.O.V**

Kenapa Gon selalu bersikan dingin seperti itu? Padahal kita teman satu team… dengan Kurapika, Leorio… bahkan denganku… hahhh~ apa Gon memang tidak mau mencari teman, padahal aku sangat ingin menjadi temannya, hounto ni muri da yo~ [1] dengan sifat Gon yang sekarangan haah~ dia pasti sangat anti-sosial…. Eh chotto~ bukannya itu Gon dengan Netero-san ya? Mending aku samperin aja deh

"Gon-kun… benar-benar ingin mengundurkan diri dari ujian ini…?" Tanyanya, eh memangnya ada apa? Kenapa Gon ingin berhenti dari Ujian?! Padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi agar bisa menjadi Hunter!

"Semuanya mengingatkanku pada mereka… teman-temanku…" Gon mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi

"Chotto Gon!" aku tiba-tiba keluar dari semak-semak membuat Gon tiba-tiba berbalik arah

"Killua…?" Dia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang selalu datar

"Kau… kau tak akan berhenti dari ujian kan?!" Teriakku karena jarakku yang lumayan jauh dari Gon

"Bukan urusanmu…" katanya sambil mulai berlalu

"Gon! Matte! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kitakan nakama!" Gon mulai berhenti dan menatap kearahku

"Nakama? Uso da… Kimi wa boku no nakama nanka ja nai [2]" Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Gon, Gon tidak mau menganggapku sebagai temannya

"Tapi akan aku jawab pertanyaanmu Killua… aku tidak berhenti jadi tenang saja" katanya sambil berlalu

Gon… apa benar aku bukan temanmu…?

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri taman… taman dimana pertama kali aku menemui Gon… ditaman inipula aku langsung mendeklarasikan kalau Gon itu adalah teman pertamaku di ujian ini

.

.

.

Namun semua hanya bualan

.

.

.

'_Nakama? Uso da… kimi wa boku no nakama nanka ja nai' _kata-kata Gon terus terngiang di pikiranku, memang aku sering menerima kata-kata seperti itu… dan aku biasa saja nanggepinnya… namun kenapa saat Gon yang mengatakannya hatiku terasa sangat hancur berkeping-keping…

.

.

.

Apa benar Gon tidak mau menjadi temanku? Kalau iya… memang salahku padanya apa? Apa aku mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia benci?

.

.

.

"Apa Gon tidak mau aku menjadi temannya?"

"Bukan begitu… kemungkinan ada sesuatu yang menjanggal dihatinya yang membuatnya belum menginginkan sesosok teman" tiba-tiba aku merasa ada suara seperti suara lelaki, akupun menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pemuda yang sangat mirip denganku… tersenyum kearahku

"Dare!?" Tanyaku sambil memasang kuda-kuda, pemuda itu hanya tertawa sebentar lalu kembali tersenyum

"Ore? Ore Killua… Killua Zoldyck" Eh? Itu kan namaku!

"Usotsuki[3]! Killua Zoldyck itu namaku! Jangan seenaknya ya…!"

"Aku meninggal 180 tahun yang lalu…" Masakka… ano hito wa… t…tamashi? [4]

"Muri da.."

"Kau tidak percaya…? Kalau tidak percaya sentu saja aku? Kau takkan pernah bisa menyentuhku…" Katanya sambil mulai mendekat kearahku, akupun mulai memukulnya berharap ia akan terpental namun apa hasilnya? Tembus! Dia tembus!

"Jadi kamu hanya roh begitu?" Aku menatap kearahnya yang tersenyum sangat manis

"Heum…" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya… ah~ Souda jadi orang ini yang diceritakan Kurapika padaku…

"Hm Bocah…" Aku menatapnya, sebenarnya rada kesel juga ya soalnya dia manggil gue bocah

"Doushitano…?"

"Bisakah kau mengabulkan keinginanku?" Dia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon

"Apa itu?" Ia mulai membisikkan keinginannya

"Muri da~"

"Kalau kamu nggak coba nggak akan tau kan hasilnya… Onegai~~" katanya sambil bersujud di depanku, ha~h mattaku~

"Hai' Hai'" kataku… diapun mulai memudar

"Arigatou~" Lalu diapun mulai menghilang, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku dan Leorio, saat perjalanan aku kembali mengingat keinginannya, entah kenapa aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama meskipun itu mustahil, hm aku akan melakukannya, pasti

Tapi apa aku bisa melakukannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku ingin kau membuat Gon tersenyum kembali"_

**Leorio and Killua's Room**

"Hn… Ujian ketiga… besok ya" Aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang empuk, kututup mataku pelan lalu kutarik nafas pelan-pelan, aku ingin sekali menjadi sahabatmu Gon… demo doushite…?

"_Nakama? Uso da… Kimi Boku no nakama nanka ja nai.."_

_._

_._

"_Bukan begitu… kemungkinan ada sesuatu yang menjanggal dihatinya yang membuatnya belum menginginkan sesosok teman" _

Apa benar yang dikatakan arwah yang tadi bertemu denganku

.

.

.

.

**End of Killua's P.O.V**

**Kurapika and Gon's Room**

Apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi pada Killua ya… haaa~h hontouni baka desu [5]

"Apa Killua membenciku?" gumamku sambil menatap kearah bulan purnama yang memancarkan cahayanya yang berwarna keemasan tersebut, eh buat apa aku mikirin dia? Mau dia benci aku kek! Mau kagak kek, dia kan bukan siapa-siapa…

.

.

.

.

Ano hito… boku no 'Killua' ga nanka ja nai…[6]

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saa… Boku no… Killua… ga nanka ja nai…. [7]

"Besok ujian ketiga, Trick Tower… aku tidak sabar, dengan sisa hanya 40 team termasuk teamku"

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi apakah aku masih layak untuk ikut ujian hunter? Aku kan sudah… ah lupakan saja, lagipula… ini merupakan misi dari Netero-san kan? Dia pasti punya maksud khusus dengan menyuruhku ikut ujian ini, ah ya sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur saja

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokkan Harinya**

**Trick Tower Lower Base**

["Selamat untuk kalian 30 team… kalian benar-benar berjuang dengan sangat keras, namun untuk ujian keempat ini sudah tidak menggunakan sistem team lagi, kalian akan bertarung satu-sama-lain, tak perduli kalau dulu kalian adalah teman satu team, sekarang kalian ingat motto dalam ujian kali ini, **Be Hunter or be Hunted**"] Kata seorang pemuda

["Oh iya saya lupa memperkenalkan diri saya, Blacklist Hunter dan juga Third Exam Examiner, Lippo"] Pemuda bernama Lippo itu mulai menjetikkan jarinya sehingga beberapa wanita datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak

["Nah didalam kotak ini ada 23 kartu berisi no ID kalian-"]

"Chotto… bukannya kita ini ber-24? Kenapa yang ada hanya 23?" kata seorang peserta Hunter Exam Yuukio Fujimoto no 77

["Kalian tidak tahu ya, kalian memang ada dua puluh empat orang, namun diantara kalian ada satu pemain special…"]

"Pemain… Special…?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman dengan mata biru kehijau-hijauan tersebut

["Ya… pemain tersebut… pro Hunter, Triple stars"]

"Blacklist hunter triple star?"

["Ie… dia bukan seorang Blacklist hunter… dia seorang archeological hunter, ah sudah sampai disini aja acara bincang-bincangnya sekarang kalian bisa mengambil 23 card yang ada disana, 22 no id card ditambah 1 special card battle with pro hunter"] kata Lippo, semua orang mulai harap-haraop cemas, mereka tidak ingin mendapat kartu special battle with pro-hunter itu, kalau mereka dapat lawan pro-hunter yang ada nyawa mereka yang melayang, apalagi emang ada rumor yang beredar kalau ujian kali ini ada salah-satu penyusup dari Hunter assosiation

.

.

.

.

["Nah kalian sekarang sudah bisa melihat siapa target kalian"] semua mulai membuka segel pada card tersebut dan mulai bernafas lega, namun tidak bagi Killua, nafas anak itu tercekat, tangannya bergetar dan kringat dingin mulai muncul dari pelipisnya

.

.

.

.

"Aku… lawan Pro-Hunter?" gumamnya

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

YA HA! Alliccya Zoldyck balik lagi dengan apdetan ttg Untitled Geschichte, yah pendek sie… maunya aku isi dengan adegan bertarung…. Haaah tapi ga jadi

Balas Review dulu ah

Shina Kurta: Arigatou udah review lagi ^^

Sosen itu leluhur, udah aku kash tau kan

Review lagi ya Arigatou

Angchin: Makasi buat reviewnya ya Angchin-san

Kamus Mini:

[1] hounto ni muri da yo~: Benar-benar mustahil

[2] Nakama? Uso da… Kimi wa boku no nakama nanka ja nai: Teman… bohong…. Kamu bukanlah temanku

[3] Usotsuki!: Pembohong!

[4] Masakka… ano hito wa… t…tamashi?: Nggak mungkin… dia Cuma r…roh?

[5] Haaa~h hontouni baka desu: Haaa~h aku benar-benar bodoh

[6] Ano hito… boku no 'Killua' ga nanka ja nai…: Orang itu bukanlah Killua-ku

[7] Saa… Boku no… Killua… ga nanka ja nai….: Ya… Bukanlah…. Killua-ku

SEE YA!  
JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Sign

Alliccya the Nen User


End file.
